


Исключение из правил

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Чанбин не планировал сходить с ума и влюбляться, но у каждого плана бывают свои исключения.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Lee felix
Kudos: 12





	Исключение из правил

Чанбин провожает взглядом дорожный указатель с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Xьюстон» и криво усмехается заезженной шутке.

«Xьюстон, у нас проблемы». 

У нас тур, концерты, перелёты, гостиницы, репетиции, съёмки и совсем нет времени на сон. Реальность сливается в один разноцветный клубок из эмоций, людей, городов, фотографий. За окном мелькают деревья, дома, обрывки незнакомых слов, но Чанбину нет до них дела, у Чанбина в голове крутится вопрос без ответа.

Xьюстон, знаешь ли ты лекарство от первой большой любви?

Чанбин вот не знает, и как он умудрился так вляпаться, тоже не знает. Хорошо, что Феликс едет в другой машине, было бы глупо всю дорогу от аэропорта до гостиницы буравить взглядом его макушку. Феликс наверняка бы почувствовал, обернулся и улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой сердце Чанбина ухает прямо в желудок и там торопливо набирает обороты. Хотя, зная Феликса, тот бы точно сел рядом.

Чанбин длинно вздыхает, натягивая козырёк бейсболки глубже на глаза. Всё ведь было нормально, да и сейчас, в общем-то, тоже, только вот рядом с Феликсом понятие нормальности искажается, как в кривом зеркале. Чанбин не планировал сходить с ума и влюбляться, но у каждого плана бывают свои исключения.

Феликс весь — сплошное исключение с этими его веснушками, улыбками, акцентом и убойным голосом. Он талантлив до чёртиков, и в глазах его тоже пляшут черти, да так, что оторваться и не смотреть невозможно. Вот Чанбин и залипает — окончательно, бесповоротно, намертво.

Чанбин учит английский и за помощью тянется к Феликсу. Не к Чану, хотя мог бы, но контролировать порывы становится всё труднее. Феликс добрых полчаса распинается об активных и пассивных залогах, что-то чёркая в тетради, а Чанбин чувствует себя полным кретином, потому что мысли у него вовсе не о залогах. Феликс тычет его пальцем в щёку, возвращая в реальность, и забавно закатывает глаза: «Ты же меня совсем не слушаешь». 

Конечно, Чанбин не слушает, у него в присутствии Феликса странно немеет между рёбрами и отключается мозг. Наваждение какое-то. Желание одновременно быть рядом и как можно дальше изматывает похлеще занятий в зале, когда Чан командует «ещё, ещё и ещё». 

Так не должно быть, убеждает себя Чанбин. Неправильно, правильно, всё со мной правильно, повторяет он, но сам же себе и не верит. 

После Хьюстона они вернутся в Сеул, их ждёт камбэк, и Чанбин искренне надеется, что на глупые мысли у него просто не останется времени. Больше похоже на побег от себя, но далеко убежать всё равно не выйдет. Чанбин решает подумать об этом позже.

А сейчас они едут в гостиницу, рядом сопит Джисон, привалившись к его плечу и забавно приоткрыв рот. Чанбина всё ещё удивляет его способность не спать в местах, предназначенных для отдыха, и моментально вырубаться в машинах, самолётах, гримёрках и студиях. Если бы Чанбин мог ему рассказать, Джисон не стал бы смеяться, Джисон свой в доску, он крутой, классный и умеет хранить тайны. Никто, даже Чан, не знает, что два года назад они учились целоваться друг с другом. Простое подростковое любопытство и никакой неловкости. Только вот чем Джисон может помочь?

Взгляд Чанбина цепляется за светлые волосы Чана. Тот повис в проходе между сиденьями и смотрит, вытянув шею, что там у Чонина в телефоне, смеётся и едва не валится на пол при повороте. Чанбину нравится его смех, от него всегда становится тепло и спокойно внутри. Как-то он признался в этом Чану, и тот объяснил всё «австралийской магией», гордо выпятив грудь. У Чанбина нет повода не верить, магия так магия. Он решается поговорить с Чаном этим же вечером, решается быстро, чтобы не передумать, и вдруг встречается взглядом с Хёнджином.

У Хёнджина то ли третий глаз, то ли шестое чувство, то ли последствия похищения инопланетянами, но порой Чанбину кажется, что тот умеет читать мысли. Хёнджин смотрит на него слегка прищурившись, так, словно видит насквозь, а затем вдруг улыбается и кивает. Не понятно — то ли мыслям своим, то ли Чанбину. Хёнджин отворачивается, скрываясь за спинкой своего сиденья, и Чанбин всю оставшуюся дорогу гадает, что это было вообще.

В гостиницу заселяются не теряя времени, им многое нужно успеть до вечернего концерта, и на какое-то время вся тревожность покидает Чанбина. Он любит, то, что делает, — они все любят — и потому отдаёт себя полностью, не жалея сил, не чувствуя голода и недосыпа. Это потом, через пару часов после концерта, когда спадёт эйфория, усталость накатит с неумолимостью цунами и погребёт под собой.

Хёнждин ходит за ним по пятам — за сценой, по коридору, в гримёрке, разминается рядом, что-то строчит в телефоне, о чём-то хохочет с Джисоном, и во всём этом нет ничего необычного, но Чанбин постоянно чувствует на себе взгляд Хёнджина, и от него по шее ползут мурашки. 

После концерта они пишут влайв, и Хёнджин утягивает Чанбина на другой диван, подальше от Феликса, хотя сам Чанбин планировал сесть рядом.

— Ты так палишься, хён, — негромко говорит Хёнджин, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Какой я тебе хён, — привычно ворчит Чанбин, устраиваясь удобнее между Хёнджином и Сынмином. — И в чём я палюсь?

Хёнджин закидывает ему руку на плечо и прижимает к себе. 

— Трансляция началась, потом поговорим, — шепчет он на ухо.

У Чанбина внутри холодеет. Мог ли он чем-то выдать себя? Чанбин судорожно перебирает в голове события последних дней, но нет, ничего такого припомнить не может. Всё как всегда, всё как обычно, а Хёнджин просто разводит его, наверняка они о чём-то снова поспорили с Сынмином. Ему бы выяснить, что происxодит, прямо сейчас, но Чан уже включил камеру.

Им нужно представиться, и Джисон вдруг выдаёт на камеру, что он — Хёнджин и вижуал. Уджин на секунду теряется, но тут же подхватывает затею и сообщает, что он милашка Ай Эн. Следующий Феликс, и Чанбин неимоверным усилием воли держит лицо, но терпит поражение и чувствует, как рядом фыркает Хёнджин. Феликс даже не задумывается над тем, кого ему изобразить, и это «Чанбини» самое милое и трогательное в жизни Чанбина. Очередь доходит до Хёнджина.

— А я тогда кто? — спрашивает он.

— Хани, — подсказывает Чанбин. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он взялся за Феликса. — Скажи: «Я сегодня красавчик».

У Хёнджина выходит не сразу, разве что попытки с третьей, все галдят и смеются, а Чанбин встречается взглядом с Феликсом и едва не ляпает «Я очаровательный Феликс» вместо «Я Феликс с очаровательным голосом». 

— Это не очаровательный голос! — кричат ему, но Чанбину всё равно. Феликс улыбается и показывает пальцами сердечко. Сердце самого Чанбина так сильно бьётся о рёбра, что это почти больно.

Уже ночью, когда все камеры выключены и стафф не маячит рядом неясными тенями, все они по привычке стекаются в один номер, словно притянутые друг к другу магнитом. В этот раз не везёт Чану: младшие занимают его кровать, Минхо — кресло, на второй кровати разваливается Джисон, притянув в себе Чанбина и Уджина, и Чан просто усаживается на пол, скрестив ноги. Утром у них самолёт, и надо бы спать, у Чанбина глаза закрываются сами собой, но сидеть вот так и наперебой делиться впечатлениями от американских гастролей дороже любого сна. 

Голоса постепенно становятся всё тише, младшие засыпают почти одновременно, и Чан ворчит, что он никого не будет разносить по комнатам, он им не нянька. 

— Ты наш лидер, ты взял на себя ответственность, — сонно заявляет ему Уджин. — Это больше, чем нянька, это почти как мать.

— Предатель, — смеётся Чан. — Мог бы и помочь.

Конечно, Уджин помогает, они разводят всех по номерам, а после Чан возвращается и удивлённо вскидывает брови, обнаружив, что Чанбин всё ещё не ушёл к себе.

— Тебя тоже отнести на руках? — спрашивает он. — Ты вообще-то тяжёлый, хоть и мелкий.

Чанбин пропускает мимо ушей ремарку про мелкого, Чану можно, Чану вообще много что можно. Именно поэтому Чанбин ему доверяет. 

— Я хотел спросить, — решается он. Джисон, который в этот раз делит комнату с Чаном, очень вовремя отправился в душ, но как долго он там пробудет, Чанбин не знает. 

— Да? — всё ещё смеясь собственной неудачной шутке, интересуется Чан и опускается на кровать рядом с Чанбином.

— Ты любил когда-нибудь? — не давая себе времени опомниться, быстро произносит Чанбин. — Так, чтобы по-настоящему? Чтобы…

Дыхание перехватывает, и он замолкает. Чан серьёзнеет вмиг, у него внутри будто тумблер переключается, и он долго и странно смотрит на Чанбина. Чанбин ждёт и не торопит.

— Да, — медленно тянет Чан и после паузы добавляет. — Тебя вот люблю.

Чанбину не до шуток, и эта шутка совсем не к месту. Он подхватывается, чтобы уйти и громко хлопнуть дверью, но Чан успевает схватить его за руку.

— Я же серьёзно спрашиваю! — злится Чанбин.

— А я серьёзно отвечаю, — говорит Чан, запрокинув голову и глядя прямо в глаза. Чанбин падает в этот взгляд и тяжело сглатывает откуда-то взявшийся в горле ком. Злость растворяется так же быстро, как и пришла. — Тебя люблю. Джисона. Уджина и Сынмина. Хёнджина, Минхо, Чонина. Феликса.

— Ты ненормальный, — бормочет Чанбин. Чан так и не выпускает его руку из своей.

— Это всё…

— Австралийская магия, знаю, — заканчивает за него Чанбин. — Ты объясняешь ею всё на свете.

— Так это работает, — пожимает плечами Чан. — Уж поверь мне.

— И как ты справляешься? 

— А нужно? — тихо спрашивает Чан. — Мне кажется, чувства стоит просто принимать.

— Разве это просто? 

— Нет, — грустно улыбается Чан и ерошит Чанбину волосы на макушке. — Но любить очень здорово. И нельзя ни с чем сравнить.

Чанбин согласен. Но то, что любить ещё и очень страшно, он решает не озвучивать. Не сегодня, не сейчас. 

— Вы почему ещё не спите? — Джисон выходит из ванной в не по размеру большом махровом халате и плюхается рядом с Чанбином. — Что замышляете?

— Всё как обычно, — отвечает Чан. — Планы по захвату мира.

— И без меня? — возмущается Джисон.

— Куда же мы без тебя? — хмыкает Чанбин.

— Правильно, никуда.

Джисон обнимает его со спины, умостив подбородок на плече, и они сидят так и тихо переговариваются до тех пор, пока Чан не командует, что пора спать.

***

После возвращения в Сеул Чанбин честно пытается чувства принять, но понятия не имеет, что именно ему нужно делать. Совсем скоро камбэк, они курсируют между студией, залом для репетиций, общежитием, и в этом замкнутом цикле нельзя шагнуть в сторону, некуда деться и не за кем спрятаться. 

Прятаться Чанбин не привык, но бывают минуты, когда накатывает желание укрыться от всего мира с головой, чтобы не видеть, как Феликс смеётся, Феликс танцует, как он перекидывается с Чаном шутками, понятными только им двоим, позирует на камеру Сынмину или просто залипает в телефон.

Чанбин тоже залипает, когда снова и снова слушает партию Феликса в заглавке. Они торчали в студии до утра, чтобы вышло идеально, а потом заснули там же, на диване. Феликс вырубился первым, а Чанбин, оправдываясь слабостью, сидел рядом и смотрел, как подрагивают у него во сне ресницы. Чан растолкал обоих через пару часов и выгнал досыпать в собственных кроватях.

Чанбину кажется, это были лучшие два часа в его жизни, потому что никто рядом не кричал, не спорил, не прыгал, не лез под руку, не состязался в остроумии и просто не мешал. Чанбин совсем недавно понял, что Феликса ревнует — к чужому вниманию, прикосновениям, взглядам.

Он не гордится ни ревностью, ни слабостью, и, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной, даёт слово не вести себя как мудак, не орать и не дёргаться каждый раз в сторону Хёнджина, который виснет на Феликсе коалой, явно испытывая терпение Чанбина на прочность. Они так и не поговорили: Хёнджин попыток больше не предпринимал, а Чанбин и вовсе не собирался ничего с ним обсуждать.

Самое странное, что вокруг ничего не меняется: небо не падает на голову, земля не разверзается под ногами, солнце всё так же светит, тогда как внутри у Чанбина бушует беспокойное море. Он порой иррационально злится на Феликса, хоть и понимает, насколько же это глупо — сердиться за то, что влюбился.

Феликс ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало, всё так же переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Чанбина, приваливается боком, кладёт голову на плечо, обнимает доверчиво и крепко. 

Чанбин чувствует себя обманщиком. Если бы Феликс знал правду, многое бы изменилось? Возможно, изменилось бы абсолютно всё, но Чанбин готов рискнуть.

Он даёт себе день на размышления, дальше тянуть просто некуда. Слишком большое чувство для одного, и он не справляется. 

Уединиться там, где кроме него живут восемь гиперактивных парней, оказывается той ещё задачей, и он слоняется из комнаты в комнату в поисках тихого места, где можно сесть, отгородиться от всех наушниками и подумать. 

Именно в этот момент Феликс обхватывает его со спины, нависает, хохочет и низко, отчего у Чанбина тоскливо и сладко дёргает внутри, произносит:

— Чанбина, пойдём куда-нибудь поедим. Хочешь?

Чанбин хочет уметь телепортироваться, чтобы куда-нибудь подальше, например на Северный полюс, чтобы там затеряться в снегах, чтобы его съели медведи и никто не нашёл его останки. Это был бы идеальный выход, но телепортироваться Чанбин, увы, не умеет.

Чан обязательно написал бы об этом песню. Грустный рэп Джисона, печальный вокал Сынмина… 

У кого-то слишком буйная фантазия. 

Картина того, как Чан до утра не отрывается от ноутбука, сонно потирая красные опухшие глаза, живо встаёт в воображении. Чанбин видел такое не раз, в конце концов, они знакомы не первый год. 

— Ээээ, — тянет он. — Я только за, но мне надо… У меня тут срочное дело.

Чанбин оглядывается вокруг в поисках спасательного круга, но зараза Минхо сдаёт его с потрохами:

— Ты же только что искал компанию, с кем бы поесть, — весь вид Минхо говорит «не благодари меня, хотя, да, конечно, благодари». 

Чанбин мысленно отправляет Минхо на Северный полюс и ничуть об этом не жалеет.

— Твоим взглядом можно прожигать дыры в стенах, ты в курсе? — продолжает Минхо, явно не знакомый с инстинктом самосохранения. — Я бы на твоём месте не доверял ему. Бини последнее время не в себе.

Это уже адресовано Феликсу. Феликс пожимает плечами и улыбается:

— Ты же не на моём месте.

Минхо в ответ закатывает глаза и машет руками.

— Валите уже отсюда.

***

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Феликс, когда они шагают по улице. На нём маска и низко надвинутая на лоб бейсболка, но Чанбин всё равно ловит его внимательный взгляд. — Ты и правда в последнее время какой-то… 

— Какой? — роняет Чанбин.

— Странный, — вздыхает Феликс. — Мне кажется, или ты меня избегаешь?

Чанбин прикусывает щеку изнутри. Глупо было надеяться, что Феликс ничего не заметит.

— Ничего не избегаю, — ворчит он после затянувшейся паузы. — Просто много всего. И не слушай Минхо.

Феликс больше ничего не спрашивает, но в маленьком ресторанчике, куда они часто заглядывают, придвигается очень близко, так, словно за столом совсем нет места. Чанбин не против, наоборот, пользуется едва ли не последней возможностью сидеть рядом, прикасаться локтем к локтю, бедром к бедру, таскать друг у друга еду из тарелок и обсуждать всё, что взбредёт в голову.

Всё это так похоже на их прежнее общение, когда не было столько ненужных желаний и мыслей, и сердце в груди не заходилось в дурацких несвоевременных припадках, что Чанбин почти жалеет о том, что решил признаться. Почти.

Они ещё какое-то время бродят по улицам, заглядывая в витрины магазинов, а потом Феликс хватает Чанбина за руку и тащит в ближайшую открытую дверь.

— Что такое? — Чанбин оглядывается и успевает заметить вспышку фотоаппарата.

— Не сейчас, — Феликс виновато улыбается и крепче сжимает пальцы. — Переждём?

Чанбин готов бродить среди стоек с одеждой хоть целую вечность. Феликс где-то находит фетровую шляпу с широкими полями и водружает её на голову Чанбина. 

— Тебе идёт, — говорит он. — Совсем как Жнец из «Токкэби». 

Чанбин смотрит на себя в зеркало и невольно расправляет плечи. Донук ему нравится, Донук красивый, и за его героя Чанбин переживал больше всех, только он никогда и никому в этом не признается. Он стягивает с вешалки чёрное пальто, надевает и поворачивается к Феликсу.

— Похож?

— Ты лучше, — бормочет Феликс и быстро задёргивает шторки примерочной кабинки, но Чанбин успевает заметить, какими красными у него стали уши.

Чанбин пару минут раздумывает над увиденным, затем аккуратно вешает пальто на место, снимает шляпу и только потом подходит ближе. Кажется, он непроходимый тупица и слепой идиот. 

— Долго ещё будешь там прятаться?

Он заглядывает внутрь. Феликс стоит, уткнувшись лбом в зеркало, и, судя по всему, не думает выходить.

— Ты же писал письма о том, как любишь меня, сейчас-то что случилось?

Если Чанбин прав, если только он прав… 

— Не письма, а письмо, всего одно, — голос звучит глухо, потому что Феликс продолжает вжиматься в зеркало. 

— О нём все знают. А тут всего-то наедине признал, что я самый красивый.

— Ты невыносимый, — Феликс опускает задравшийся козырёк бейсболки на глаза и оборачивается.

— Невыносимо красивый? — Чанбин понимает, что его несёт, но остановиться не может. Ликование щекотно пузырится у него в груди.

Феликс фыркает что-то неразборчивое.

— Пойдём, мне кажется, на нас уже подозрительно смотрят.

— А всё почему? — Чанбин расплывается в довольной улыбке. — Потому что я…

Феликс натягивает ему капюшон до носа.

***

Ванная — единственное место, где можно хоть ненадолго побыть одному. Чанбин разглядывает себя в зеркале и мычит под нос какую-то мелодию. Мелодия незнакомая, но уже второй день крутится в голове без остановки. Строки под неё рождаются сами собой, наползают друг на друга, мешаются, Чанбин пытается их упорядочить и понимает, что надо идти к своей потрёпанной тетради и записывать, пока не отпустило. Проблема в том, что с Феликсом он так и не объяснился, а это сейчас важнее новой песни.

— Ты ещё долго будешь здесь торчать? — в дверь ванной просовывается лохматая голова Джисона. — Ты вообще-то не один.

— У меня вдохновение, — отмахивается Чанбин. — Не спугни музу.

— Да вот она, муза твоя, куда она денется, — ржёт Джисон, пропуская в ванную Феликса. 

Феликс закрывает дверь перед самым носом Джисона.

— Хён, — произносит он, и от этого «хён» у Чанбина начинает гореть лицо. Феликс замолкает и принимается с большим интересом рассматривать пол, затем вздыхает и всё-таки поднимает глаза на Чанбина. — Мне очень нужно знать… 

— Знать? — эхом повторяет Чанбин. В ванной не так много места, их с Феликсом разделяет всего пара шагов, и Чанбин невольно отступает, натыкаясь спиной на шкафчик. — О чём?

— Почему между нами всё стало так сложно?

Чанбин знает ответ, только вот признаваться в любви между душевой кабинкой и шкафчиком с полотенцами очень странно. С другой стороны, место не так уж и важно. Ведь есть он, и есть Феликс, и чувства, и кажется — Чанбин почти уверен — что они взаимны.

— На самом деле, будто бы ничего не изменилось, и в то же время, — продолжает Феликс, — что-то происходит. Это всё потому, что ты так сильно мне нравишься?

— Это всё потому, что я люблю тебя, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Чанбин, и только потом до него доходит то, что сказал Феликс.

— Что?

— Что?

— Ты меня любишь?

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — уточняет Чанбин. — Не просто нравлюсь, не как остальные, а в том самом смысле?

Феликс молча смотрит на него несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. У Чанбина горит уже не только лицо.

— Это всегда был тот самый смысл, — медленно проговаривает Феликс. — Всегда. А ты… 

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — прерывает его Чанбин.

— Всегда будешь предупреждать прежде, чем сделать? — Феликс быстро проводит языком по нижней губе, и Чанбин неосознанно повторяет за ним.

— Нет, только в первый раз.

Чанбин делает шаг навстречу, нога в носке скользит по кафельному полу, он едва не падает, но Феликс успевает схватить его за футболку и прижать к себе. Чанбин чувствует, как клокочет смех у него в груди.

— Не сдерживайся, чего уж, — бурчит он, уткнувшись Феликсу в плечо.

— Нет, лучше ты. Не сдерживайся.

Чанбин выдыхает, чуть отстраняется, но что-то тянет его за ухо. Он дёргается назад, Феликс ойкает и тянется за ним. Именно в этот момент дверь в ванную распахивается и на пороге возникает Уджин.

Чанбин мог бы поклясться, что таких больших и круглых глаз он прежде у Уджина не наблюдал.

— Мы зацепились серьгами, — поясняет Феликс, всё ещё обнимая Чанбина и прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.

— Интересно, — это всё, что говорит Уджин.

За его спиной уже маячат Джисон с Минхо, и это худший вариант из всех возможных. Лицо Джисона расчерчено улыбкой от уха до уха, а Минхо всего-то приподнял правую бровь, но Чанбин уже знает, во что в ближайшее время превратится их с Феликсом жизнь.

— Ты не мог бы помочь нам, Уджин-хён? — просит Феликс. — Пожалуйста.

Уджин вздыхает, но, конечно, в помощи не отказывает и принимается распутывать серьги.

Чанбин не понимает, что сейчас беспокоит его больше: несостоявшийся поцелуй, периодически тяжело вздыxающий Уджин, слишком молчаливые Минхо и Джисон или Сынмин, присоединившийся к ним со своим фотоаппаратом.

Только не это, успевает подумать Чанбин прежде, чем Сынмин полностью оправдывает его ожидания. Он делает фото и внимательно рассматривает результат на дисплее.

— Даже не думай нигде это выкладывать, — предупреждает Чанбин.

— Только для личных целей, — успокаивает его Сынмин.

— Каких ещё личных… 

— Готово, — объявляет Уджин и отступает на шаг. — А теперь все освободите ванную.

— Странно, что вам не пришло в голову просто снять эти серьги, — произносит Сынмин.

— Я сейчас кого-нибудь придушу, — обещает Чанбин. 

Феликс берёт его за руку и уводит от этиx ржущиx гиен.

***

Чанбин пялится в темноту и никак не может уснуть. Трогает кончиками пальцев губы, улыбается и выглядит наверняка по-идиотски, хорошо, что ночь и никто не видит. Первый поцелуй не случился — технически не первый, но с Феликсом именно первый — и у Чанбина всё ещё горит щека, которой он прижимался к щеке Феликса, пока Уджин распутывал их серьги. Губы тоже горят так, словно он целовался весь вечер, а на самом деле только нелепо тыкался Феликсу куда-то в шею. Чанбин переворачивается, роняет лицо в подушку и мычит мотив песни, которой даже не существует. 

Он бы встал и завалился в кресло с ноутом или телефоном, но Сынмин реагирует на свет по ночам, как вампир. Нет, не вампир, а большой надоедливый мотылёк, поправляет себя Чанбин. Даже если сядешь на кухне, подальше от всеx, он пришлёпает всклокоченный, сонный и будет стоять над душой и нудеть, что свет мешает ему спать. Как свет в другом конце общежития может мешать, Чанбин не понимает, но у него есть мысль, что это Чан в своё ночное отсутствие оставляет всю заботу о здоровом сне на Сынмина. Другой вопрос — как Сынмин вообще узнаёт, что кто-то не спит.

Чанбин очень тихо, насколько это возможно, натягивает шорты с футболкой, подхватывает телефон и решает испытать своё везение. Дверь на лестничную площадку открывается бесшумно, и Чанбин победно вскидывает кулак, а потом стоит, не двигаясь, с минуту и прислушивается: не хватает ещё наткнуться на Чана, который в этот самый момент может возвращаться из студии, и выслушать всё, что он думает по поводу прогулок среди ночи.

Подниматься на крышу им запрещено из целей безопасности и вообще — _нечего там делать_. Чанбин и не собирается делать ничего такого, у него слишком много планов на жизнь, он даже не успел поцеловать Феликса, не говоря уже об остальном, а вот песня, которой не терпится быть написанной, упорно и отчаянно желает обрести форму. Чанбину просто нужно тихое место и немного времени.

Вход на крышу обычно заперт, но Чанбин вспоминает, что утром рабочие возились с каким-то кабелем, который не то перегорел, не то повредился, не то что-то ещё, и теперь внутри теплится призрачная надежда, что они оставили дверь не запертой. Удача определённо на его стороне, потому что дверь оказывается приоткрытой, Чанбин распахивает её и шагает в тёплую июньскую ночь.

Улицы горят огнями, и звёзд совсем не видно, как это бывает в больших городах, только неровный диск луны висит над далёкой высоткой, словно примагнитился к ней. Если бы удалось сделать фото, вышло бы здорово, но телефон выхватывает лишь темноту и расплывчатый жёлтый круг. 

Чанбин опускается на край ограждения, открывает заметки и отпускает наконец всё то, что так настойчиво рвалось наружу. Слова складываются в чёткие, резкие рифмы будто сами по себе, без участия Чанбина. Он превращает эфемерное и зыбкое в осязаемое и громкое, и не замечает, увлечённый, ничего вокруг. Когда на плечи ложится плед, Чанбин поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Феликсом. 

Феликс просит не шуметь, прикладывая палец к губам, и садится рядом.

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — Чанбин придвигается ближе и делится пледом, потому что ночь, может, и летняя, но близится к рассвету, и воздух заметно прохладнее, чем вечером.

— Я не спал, — Феликс прижимается щекой к его плечу и с любопытством косится на экран телефона. — Заметил, как ты выходил. Думал, сейчас вернёшься, а ты не возвращался и не возвращался. Пришлось тебя искать.

— Долго искал? — волосы Феликса задевают нос и губы, но щекотно почему-то у Чанбина в груди.

— Спустился вниз, потом понял, что ты не стал бы спускаться.

— Из-за Чани-хёна?

— Из-за него, — Феликс кивает, поднимает голову, Чанбин мажет щекой по виску, а затем его губы находят губы Феликса, и это не похоже ни на что на свете.

Это не звёзды и не фейерверки, не землетрясение и не большой взрыв, это он целует Феликса, а Феликс ему отвечает, и всё настолько идеально, что лучше и быть не может. Отчаянно не хватает воздуха, приходится отрываться и прерываться, и это единственное, о чём жалеет Чанбин, потому что он мог бы целовать Феликса до восхода солнца и дольше, если бы не расписание.

В какой-то момент атмосфера неуловимо меняется. У Чанбина мурашки бегут по затылку и вовсе не от того, что Феликс запускает руки ему под футболку. Чанбин медленно поворачивает голову и видит Чана, который стоит у входа, подперев плечом дверной косяк.

Феликс гудит тихое «вот влипли-то», но руку со спины Чанбина не убирает.

Чан смотрит на них нечитаемым взглядом, и Чанбин, пожалуй, впервые за годы их знакомства понятия не имеет, чего ждать. Чан выглядит вкрай измотанным, уставшим и невыспавшимся, и если он их просто отчитает, можно считать, легко отделались.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Чан севшим голосом. — Бини, серьёзно?

От его тона Чанбин холодеет внутри и чересчур сильно сжимает пальцы Феликса своими. В чём он никогда не сомневался, так это в способности Чана понимать и принимать, но сейчас явно не тот случай. К горлу подкатывает горечь от накатившей обиды — реакция Чана сродни предательству.

— Серьёзно, — Чанбин хмурится и отступать не собирается. — Если для тебя это проблема, ничем не могу помочь.

— Что? — Чан вскидывает брови. — Ты о чём?

— А ты о чём?

Чан трёт лицо ладонями.

— О том, что я хотел бы сейчас спать в своей чудесной, прекрасной, замечательной кровати, но вынужден метаться по всему кварталу в поисках двух кретинов, которым взбрело в голову сидеть на самом краю крыши в темноте. Разве я не запрещал подниматься сюда? А если бы что-то случилось? Бедный Крис, бедное его сердце.

Чан прижимает руки к груди.

— Я думал, ты о нас, — бормочет Чанбин.

— О вас давно всем всё понятно, — Чан смешно закатывает глаза.

Феликс громко фыркает и начинает бессовестно ржать, а Чанбина отпускает так резко, что кружится голова.

— Быстро спать! — рявкает Чан, и они срываются с места.

Уже у самой двери Чанбин оборачивается и спрашивает у Чана, который подталкивает их в спины, словно боится, что они снова сбегут:

— Кто нас заложил? Ты бы не пошёл проверять крышу, я знаю.

— Я своих источников не сдаю, — Чан широко зевает и, по всей видимости, с трудом держит глаза открытыми. 

Теперь уже Чанбин отправляет его спать, а сам решает, что здесь точно не обошлось без лохматого мотылька, но это определённо подождёт до утра.

***

В том, что жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, Чанбин убеждён вот уже две недели, и никакой ранний подъём и родные гиены не могут испортить ему настроение. 

— До выхода два часа, — объявляет Чан, не отрываясь от ноутбука.

После камбэка график особенно жёсткий и плотный, им надо успеть везде и всюду, а у некоторых довеском ещё и личное расписание. 

— Два часа, — Чанбин сидит с Феликсом в обнимку на диване в общей комнате, — чем бы заняться целых два часа?

— Спать? — сонно предлагает Феликс. — Давай спать?

— Если вы собираетесь спать так же, как и по ночам, мне лучше поберечь свою неокрепшую психику, — заявляет Сынмин.

— Нормально мы спим по ночам, — возражает Чанбин, но чувствует, что уши краснеют.

Сынмин в ответ только закатывает глаза и выходит из комнаты. Чан внезапно тоже начинает собираться, захлопывает ноутбук, роняет под стол наушники, тянется за ними и едва успевает спасти от падения телефон. Чанбин с интересом наблюдает за этим аттракционом неловкости и вдруг со всей ясностью понимает, что сейчас Чан скажет что-то такое, от чего градус неловкости в комнате возрастёт в разы.

Чан топчется у двери с ноутбуком под мышкой, и Чанбин отрицательно качает головой «не надо». Просьба остаётся неуслышанной, потому что, если Чан хочет что-то сказать, он скажет.

— Я, конечно, не говорил с вами о контрацепции, но вы это, предохраняйтесь, что ли, — выдаёт Чан, ловко уворачивается от пущенной в него диванной подушки и с гиканьем уносится по коридору.

— Наш взрослый и ответственный лидер, — бормочет Чанбин.

— Он зря беспокоится, я всё купил, — голос Феликса оседает в груди приятной тяжестью.

— Я тоже, — признаётся Чанбин и готов признаваться дальше, но за дверью раздаются грохот и крик Джисона:

— Чьих это рук дело? Я знаю, чьих, но хочу, чтобы он сам признался!

— Минхо-хён заклеил ему стикерами весь телефон, — озвучивает Феликс.

— Месть будет страшна.

Они ещё какое-то время прислушиваются к происходящему, а затем в комнату просачивается Хёнджин и легко вклинивается между ними на диван. 

— Там атмосфера накаляется. Побуду с вами, пока Джисони на тропе войны.

Следом и остальные стекаются в комнату. 

— Он уже пообещал, что затащит Минхо на самую высокую крышу в городе и оставит его там навсегда. — Уджин устраивается рядом с Феликсом, Чонин с Сынмином втискиваются со стороны Чанбина, а Чан садится на пол.

— Дались вам эти крыши, — ворчит Чан и щиплет Чанбина за бедро.

— Эй, я тут ни при чём, за что?

— Превентивные меры.

На диване уже слишком тесно и шумно, но Чанбин не жалуется. Ему нравится эта теснота, близость, голоса, смех и даже крики в коридоре. 

— Нас всё ещё девять, — объявляет Джисон, широко распахивая дверь, а затем валится на колени к Чанбину.

Взъерошенный Минхо садится рядом с Чаном и тут же принимается доставать Хёнджина. 

Во всём этом хаосе Феликс тянется к Чанбину, берёт за руку и переплетает пальцы. Чанбин ловит его смеющийся взгляд, улыбается в ответ и чувствует себя донельзя счастливым. Их жизнь складывается из запретов, расписаний, ограничений и правил, и найти во всём этом исключение — большая удача, и если уж нашёл, то нельзя отпускать. 

Чанбин искренне считает, что ему повезло, и потому крепко держит Феликса за руку.


End file.
